


A Message of Love (For All to Hear)

by somedayoneday



Series: Don't Lose Your Head 'verse [3]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, Chapter 1 is a bit of PWP rlly, Fluff, Heavy references to John Deacon's various songs, Later chapters will be more fluffy or plotty, M/M, Premature Ejaculation, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 22:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17394473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somedayoneday/pseuds/somedayoneday
Summary: It takes John a while to get into writing songs, and when he does, they usually end up being about his boyfriend.[Established Breaky. Set in the same 'verse as Don't Lose Your Head, but can be read as a stand-alone. This isn't a song-fic, as lyrics aren't included in the prose, but each chapter does tell the story of how a certain song came to be and so it would be advisable to listen to the songs before reading, if you haven't already]





	A Message of Love (For All to Hear)

**Author's Note:**

> Fic title taken from Calling All Girls.
> 
> If you haven't already paid attention to the lyrics of the song Misfire, then it would certainly be a good idea to go have a listen before reading this chapter.

“You’re sure you’re okay?” John asked breathlessly, pulling back a little so he could meet Brian’s heated gaze.

They were a month into working on the latest album, and Brian had only been out of hospital to help them with it for the past week. Really, though, it was only the past day or so that Brian had felt mostly back to normal, and had stopped wincing at invisible aches and pains every few minutes.

“I’m fine,” Brian insisted, and John narrowed his eyes suspiciously – probably remembering just how ill Brian had looked towards the end of their last tour, “John, honestly. I’m fine. I’ve just missed you. I’ve missed _this._ ” He trailed his fingers down the curve of John’s spine, making the younger man exhale shakily. Apparently, seven weeks of not being touched was all it took to make John as sensitive as if he’d never been touched at all, and Brian couldn’t pretend that wasn’t an appealing thought.

“If I just use my mouth, then you won’t have to strain yourse-“

“John, I love you, and I love that you care so much about me… But right now, I really just want to have sex with you, and not feel like I’m an invalid,” Brian said, softening the words a little by stroking his hand over the small of John’s back. John, however, didn’t seem particularly peeved at the blunt phrasing.

“I missed this too,” he sighed, shuffling closer where he was straddling Brian’s thighs, ‘til their hips were flush together and Brian no longer needed John’s words to confirm that he wanted this just as much as Brian did. “When I thought about it, I don’t think we’ve ever been a whole month without… you know, without _being together_.”

Eager as he was to get on with things, Brian couldn’t resist pressing John for more detail. The two of them were quite similar in that they didn’t resort to crass language so easily as their bandmates, but Brian had a poorly-hidden fascination with coaxing filthy words out of John’s lovely mouth.

“Oh? You’ve been thinking about it a lot, then?” he asked, putting on a rather convincing tone of innocent curiosity as he began working open John’s belt.

“Not- I was worried, of course, more than anything. So not- not a lot,” John murmured. Despite being a master at hiding things he didn’t want to discuss, John was terrible at actually lying to Brian’s face. “But a few times, yes.”

“And these few times-” Brian murmured, making deliberately slow work of unzipping John’s trousers, “-did you do anything, while you thought about doing this?” He punctuated the question by slipping a hand into John’s trousers, palming him through his underwear just once, and feeling a pulse of arousal as John bucked and choked out a moan.

“Bri,” he gasped, “We should- I don’t know if I’ve got any lube with me…”

“In the drawer, I checked,” Brian countered quickly, “You didn’t answer my question.”

John flushed, and let out a nervous little huff of breath, and looked away. Really, Brian wouldn’t do this if he thought for a second that John genuinely disliked it, but he knew well enough what John enjoyed in bed. As bashful as he got about dirty talk, it certainly never failed to get John hard, and the extra coaxing was worth it for how much more vocal John always became afterwards.

“What did you do, when you were thinking about us being together?” Brian asked again.

“Jerked off,” John mumbled, voice quiet but thick with arousal nonetheless, “A- a couple of times.”

“Just that?” Brian said, and John’s breath caught in his throat. He looked equal parts embarrassed and turned on, fingers fiddling agitatedly with the elastic of Brian’s underwear.

“I – um – I used my fingers too,” John admitted finally, eyes darting up momentarily, as if to check Brian’s reaction before quickly looking away again, “And it was more than a couple of times.”

“Show me,” Brian purred, the request born half out of lust and half out of the way his body still ached a little from being bedridden so long – though he certainly wasn’t going to tell John that, and completely ruin the mood. Besides, John didn’t seem to dislike the suggestion, if the flush of his cheeks and the quickening of his breath was any indication.

“Can you-“ John started, and the way his gaze flicked over to the bedside table was enough for Brian to know what he wanted. Reaching over, he tugged open the squeaky wooden drawer and fumbled around inside until his fingers closed around the familiar plastic tube of lubricant. When he turned back, John was shifting so he could peel off his trousers and his briefs, tossing them aside haphazardly. It was a sight Brian had missed sorely: John naked, cheeks flushed as ruddy as his cock, and a shy smile pulling at the corners of his mouth.

“You look stunning,” Brian murmured, tracing two fingers from the dip of John’s collarbone, down his sternum, coming to a rest just above where the younger man’s cock was pressed against his belly, “You’re okay with this, right? Putting on a show for me?” He didn’t miss the way John’s cock twitched against his stomach just at the question.

“Yeah, yeah,” John replied, voice soft and breathy, like he was overwhelmed already, “Just… Keep your hands on me.”

“You won’t hear me complaining about that,” Brian replied with a little chuckle, moving his hands to settle low on John’s waist, left thumb stroking affectionate little circles over the jut of John’s hip.

It took John a few moments to get started, breathing steadying slowly as he took the lube and drizzled a little over his fingers, taking his time to warm it up. Brian watched intently. He was starting to wish he’d taken his own underwear off before John climbed onto his lap, because the constriction of the fabric was already getting a little uncomfortable as he watched John – whose eyes had fallen shut now, head tipped down – reach back to press a slicked finger into himself.

Brian couldn’t even see what exactly John was doing, but he didn’t need to. It was enough to see the movements of John’s body – the way he ground back against his own fingers, and the way his untouched cock dripped precum over his stomach. The bedroom was quiet, save for the wet sounds of John stretching himself open, and the occasional soft noises of pleasure that John let slip – noises that Brian could so vividly imagine John stifling against a pillow when he had done this alone, desperate and longing for Brian’s touch.

It wasn’t long before the desire to touch John started to win out over the desire to keep watching. John, for his part, seemed utterly lost in what he was doing. His eyes were still shut, though now his head was thrown back as he rolled his hips unabashedly to meet the press of his fingers, one hand clutching at Brian’s shoulder for support. Every now and again, he seemed to hit a particularly good angle, and his whole body would quiver as he panted out a few staccato moans – sometimes accompanied by a breathy utterance of Brian’s name that made the older man ache with want.

“Can I-“ Brian started, and didn’t get to finish.

“ _Yes_ , God, please,” John gasped out, and Brian didn’t really need much more encouragement to tug down his own briefs as far as this position would allow. When he looked up, John had opened his eyes again, and was watching Brian with a rather intense look in his eyes. Brian knew it was just because it had been a while, and because he was pent-up from watching John pleasure himself – something they hadn’t really tried before but would certainly be trying again – but he was still quite convinced he’d never been more turned on in his life.

He choked on a surprised moan as John’s still-slick fingers wrapped around his cock, stroking a few times before shifting even closer – ‘til his cock was nudging against Brian’s stomach. It took John a couple of attempts to actually sink down onto Brian’s cock, and when he did, it was like nothing Brian could remember feeling before. It was overwhelming. John was slick and tight and impossibly hot around Brian’s cock, and the realisation came too late that this overwhelming pleasure – the white-hot sensation blurring Brian’s thoughts – was indicative of something. Even then, his mind was still more wrapped up in thoughts of how rare it was for John to take the lead this much, and how he would have to encourage this more often, and how ridiculously good it felt to be inside John.

John lifted up a little, then sank back down, and ultimately it was the stuttered moan he let out that did it. Brian’s hips stuttered upwards, and he moaned breathlessly as he spilled into John, the blissful aftershocks of orgasm lasting all of about five glorious seconds before his brain caught up and he felt a sinking feeling in his stomach.

_Fuck._

In his lap, still with Brian’s now-softening cock inside of him, John looked breathless, and surprised, and nowhere close to how turned-on he had looked thirty seconds ago.

Brian really just wanted to roll off of the bed and hide under it.

Of course, he knew that this was a thing that happened. It had just never happened to Brian before, not since he was a teenager and nobody had had very high expectations at that age, so it wasn’t really such a big deal. It felt like a very big deal now.

“Bri,” John murmured, voice still strained from what they’d been doing up until Brian ruined it, “It’s fine. It’s been a while. Don’t worry about it.” Lovely as John was, he was doing a terrible job at hiding the slight disappointment in his expression as shifted off of Brian’s lap, and the older man groaned.

“Sorry,” Brian huffed, and he felt a little less bad when John leaned in and kissed him.

“It’s fine. Really, Bri, it’s not a big deal,” he repeated when the kiss broke, “But could you – uhm – could you help me out a bit?”

Brian quieted him with another kiss, much preferring that to talking about what he certainly didn’t want to discuss, and reached down to wrap a hand around John’s erection, focusing on giving the best damn hand-job he could muster and trying not to think about why it was needed.

It wasn’t until the next morning, when Brian and John were both laid in bed, equally breathless after a far more successful second attempt at shagging each other’s brains out, that Brian started to really feel better about the whole thing. Now, it had been confirmed that  Brian’s hospital stay hadn’t rendered him permanently deficient in bed, and John didn’t seem to harbour any particular ill-will about it, if his enthusiasm the next morning was anything to go by. Brian was just relieved that the whole thing could be brushed under the rug and forgotten about.

Apparently, he’d forgotten about John’s sometimes peculiar sense of humour – but he was certainly reminded of it the next day in the studio, when Freddie first sang through John’s newest song for the Sheer Heart Attack album.

Misfire was catchy, and tuneful, and – more than anything – unmistakeably a reference to what had happened the other night. Of course, Roger and Freddie found the whole thing uproariously funny. Even John wore an impish smile as he asked Brian what he thought of the song afterwards.

“You’re lucky I love you as much as I do,” Brian huffed, arms falling into place around John’s waist.

“We don’t have to use it for the album, if you don’t want,” John replied, pressing close to Brian as Freddie and Roger wandered off to get lunch, “It just came to me in the shower afterwards, and I couldn’t get it out of my head. And you know I don’t mind, that’s not why I wrote it. It’s not like it’s never happened to me.”

“We can use the song, love,” Brian sighed, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. He supposed it _was_ quite sweet, for John to have written a song about him at all. “If you feel bad, though,” he added, voice a little lowered, “I’m sure you’ll be able to make it up to me later tonight.”

John laughed, and kissed him, and Brian felt so in love that he was sure John could write a thousand songs about their sex life and he wouldn’t be able to bring himself to be properly angry. Probably best that he didn’t share that particular thought with John, though, just to be safe.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! It's probably obvious from the fact I've now written two whole chapters of fic about it, but I really love the song Misfire. It's a jam. I have two more chapters planned for this fic, each of them based on John songs (no prizes for guessing which songs, but you're welcome to try) - the next two chapters will probably be far less explicit.
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated, and you're very welcome to share suggestions for what you'd like to see in future fic in the comments section! Thank you again for all the love y'all have shown Don't Lose Your Head <3


End file.
